Il te reste de la crème!
by Hiromichi
Summary: Suzuna décide de parler un peu avec Mamori, qui lui offre un gâteaux. Yuri, et c'est mieux de lire "Toujours cache ses arrières" avant, mais il peut être lu a part.


**DISCLAMER: **Les personnages toujours pas ^.^. ne m'appartiennent pas (un jour peut-être)

**GENRE:** Romance et yuri

**AUTRES:** Hé hé comme certain on bien pus le deviner, c'est l'histoire de Mamori et Suzuna (faut dire que dans le premier OS je l'avais presque promis....) Bon Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien qu'il soit vraiment niai xD

**Siana:** Ton commentaire m'a bien fait plaisir, donc ce OS j'espère qu'il te plaira autant, et je pense que c'est surtout pour toi que je me suis motiver à l'écrire ^.^, sinon je pense que vous auriez un peu plus patienté. Bisou et merci encore

* * *

**One Shot**

Sena vient de partir suivit de près par Suzuna. Ahhh cet abrutie blond pourrait quand même le laisser se reposer un peu non? C'est encore un enfant, nan, c'est vrai, je l'oublie sans cesse, il grandit et change, c'est vraiment triste pour moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'était hier qu'il se faisait embêter encore et encore, et que je venais l'aider..... Marrant, j'ai l'air de parler comme une vieille.

Je note les dernier enregistrement de score des derniers matchs adverses, hum Hiruma lui fait encore la stupide, mais bon, vaut mieux pour moi de garder mes pensées, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a sur moi, et donc ça m'embêterai qu'il sache certaine chose. Tiens, bizarre, normal que je n'entende plus de son de flingues? Je me retourne, il est passé où?

- Monta? Il est où Hiruma?

- Ah Mamori-neechan *_*, il est partit du lycée, je crois qu'il a dit récolte d'info, je sas plus trop..... Et sinon tu vas bien?

- Oui oui, je vais dans le local chercher des boissons pour la fin de l'entrainement.

- OHHH merci beaucoup.

Puis il re part sur le terrain. Je sais, je sais qu'il a un fable pour moi, mais non, moi pas, et je ne peux pas me laisser diriger par les sentiments, surtout que si la chose blonde le sait.... ben je serrai très mal.

Je remonte les marches de pierres pour me diriger vers le local, Cerberus joue encore, qu'est-ce qu'il est chou, enfin d'une certaine manière bien à lui bien sur, il est vrai que je ne suis pas cent pour cent d'accord de comment Hiruma l'utilise.... surtout lorsque c'est pour contre Eyeshield 21.... oups, ça fait bizarre, je pense ne pas encore avoir trop enregistrer, car je pense que même s'il commence à devenir adulte, Sena sera toujours pour moi Sena.

J'entre alors dans la petite pièce, et sors des gobelets pour y verser dedans de l'eau froide. Ils vont encore prendre du temps pour terminer. Je m'assois et réfléchis, comme toujours, il est rare que j'arrête de réfléchir, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de ne pas utiliser mon cerveau.

Hum a quoi je peux bien réfléchir, depuis quelques mois je ne me consacre qu'au club, je rend même dingue ma mère à regarder des vidéos de football américain.... Je suis au lycée, quand est la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à une de mes amis, pendant les cours?? oui juste pour lui demander un stylo, je devient in fréquentable et mon seul intérêt dans la vie est maintenant cette passion que ma transmis cet abrutis blond. Heureusement qu'il y a encore Suzuna, sinon, il est clair que je deviendrai folle, elle est marrante comme fille.

Je mes alors mes pieds sur la table, de toute façon y'aura personne avant un bout de temps, j'ai qu'à me décontracter. Je bascule ma chaise sur deux pieds et bouge légèrement histoire de ne pas rester statique.

Oui Suzuna, je sais pas mais depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite un peu. Elle n'est plus hyper enthousiaste à me faire essayer je ne sais qu'elle tenus pour les encourager. Et dès qu'elle m'en mets une sous le nez, ce qui est rare ses temps si, elle sort du local en attendant que je me change.... Attends si le diablotin jaune à mit des caméras, il est sur que personne ne pourra retrouver ça dépouille.

Alors je pensais à quoi déjà?? Ah oui, Suzuna qui devient bizarre. Mais bon, comme ça elle est encore plus mignonne qu'avant..... Je crois que je suis de plus en plus tarée là. Sois Je suis masochiste sois je suis accro au Lovelycom. Nan peut-être pas à ses point, Suzuna et chou, mais elle n'a qu'un an de moins donc ça fait pas trop, mais c'est dur de penser que je serrai la plus vieille.... Mais à quoi je pense bordel . heureusement que personne n'est dans ma tête sinon ce serai la plus que catastrophe. Alors donc masochiste?? oui, Hiruma a vraiment du charisme, c'est très attirant. Mais je déteste me faire manipuler et marcher sur les pieds donc je pense pas que ça sera possible, bien que je sache qu'il a des côtés vraiment trop mignon. Heu.. je parle vraiment du même mec là?

Je deviens vraiment grave là.

Je descends rapidement de ma chaise et ouvre le frigo, j'ai un peu faim et Kurita doit surement avoir acheté des gâteaux, des choux à la crème de préférence ^.^, dommage y'en a pas, je devrai alors me contenter d'éclair aux chocolats T^T. Je me penche et en prends un, je mors à peine dedans que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir en voler. Je me retourne en enlevant le morceau que je tiens pour mâcher, j'ai de la crème pâtissière plein la bouche.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup, voilà Suzuna qui revient un peu essouffler. Bizarre à ma vu elle rougit. Peut-être qu'elle s'intéresse à moi? Je pense que ça devrai être cool si oui.

- Y'a un problème? Demandai-je sans grande conviction.

- Rien de grand spécial, Sena et Shin font une course. Elle dit ça mollement et s'installe à une chaise, la respiration encore saccader.

- Tu en veux, prononçai-je en lui montrant un morceau de gâteau dans ma main.

- Hum mouai. Sourit-elle.

Je mors un seconde fois et lui tends la fin de l'éclair, si Hiruma voit ça, je serrai totalement out, surtout s'il prend encore une photo en pièce à conviction. Elle me le prend des mains le fixant avec beaucoup de malaise. Hum j'ai peut-être encore ma chance. Bon, que je me calme et prends le ton super Mamori hyper sympa que j'adore.

- Quelque chose te tracasse??

Elle leva son regard vers moi après avoir manger le dernier morceau. Étrange, son regard et beaucoup plus confient qu'avant, je m'approche pour savoir si elle va bien, parce que perso, c'est vraiment, mais vraiment très bizarre.

- Il y a un problème?? Soufflai-je d'une petite voix à peine audible.

Elle se leva, me regarda sournoisement dans les yeux. Alors là je suis vraiment pas d'accord T.T je jures que je ferrai jamais la méchante Mamori, ok je l'ai jamais fais, je pense comme ça quand ch'ui vraiment trop fatiguer et quand y'a trop de stresse, alors rendez-moi ma toute petite Suzuna. Le me prit alors brusquement par le col de ma chemise, m'attira vers elle, j'ai fermé les yeux ayant peur qu'elle m'embrasse, ok je n'aurai pas été contre, mais quand même. Puis, je sentis sa langue contre le coin de ma bouche. Elle léchait la crème, je me sentis alors rougir comme je ne sais quoi.

Elle me relâcha et se recula pour partir rapidement du local. AHAH elle croyait quoi cette petite, que j'allais la laisser partir tranquille? J'attrapai son bras se qui la fit se retourné. Je l'attirai rapidement vers moi en l'embrassai pour me venger, même si je le voulais aussi.

Ses yeux s'agrandir, et des larmes prirent le coin de ses yeux pour naissance. Je le relâchai moi aussi ayant compris mon erreur. Je murmurai un faible désolé. Mais elle me coupa.

- C'est pas ta faute, la crème était si tentante, tes lèvres aussi, mais j'ai crus que si je les prenais tu m'en voudrais. Désolé, nan c'est moi qui m'excuse, c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas sus contrôler mes pulsions T_T.

Je me retournai moi aussi surprise et heureuse de cette confession. Car je pense que moi-même je n'aurai pas eu le courage, et ni l'audace de l'avouer. Je lui fis alors mon plus beau sourire, ce qu'il lui fit plaisir, je la repris dans mes bras et lui murmurai au creux de l'oreille un petit _"moi aussi"_. Je pausai alors une seconde fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, on était presque en fusion, en transe lorsqu'un léger "clic" nous réveilla.

- Hé ben, deux photos pour le prix d'une, que suis-je gâté aujourd'hui. Ricana Hiruma.

on se lâcha et nous nous tenions droite rouge, gênée nous tortillons sur place.

- Oh oh vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai aussi attraper deux autres dans les bois. Et ben cette journée n'a vraiment pas été vaine.

Il entra dans le local récupérer ses chewing-gum, et vois alors rentré Sena, tout aussi rouge que Suzuna.

- Heu... Dis moi que c'est pas toi le premier ??

Il s'empourpra de plus belle.

- SI.

On va dire qu'avec Suzu, nous sommes super choquée.

- Et avec qui, lui demanda intéressée ma petite suzu damour (ok j'arrête dans la niaiserie =.=)

Je sentis alors un poids sur mon épaule droite. Je tourna alors la tête pour voir la tête d'Hiruma entre la mienne et celle de Suzu, un chewing-gum rose en bouche. C'est la je m'aperçue alors de son appareil entre les mains.

- Regardez moi ça, qu'ils ne sont pas mignons??

- Shi...Shin !? Et bien, tu as bon gout Sena, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre.

- Hey, ch'ui plus mignonne.

- Mais oui ma chérie.

- Vous êtes donc ensemble. Demanda naivement mon petit.

- Bien sur regarde. Répondit hiruma un grand sourire aux lèvres lui montra la superbe photo qu'il avait pris de nous Bon, allez je t'ai vu Sena tu n'as pas courrus, et toi Suzuna, tu l'as pas poussé alors au ricana et sortit un gros gun d'on sait où, et les poussa dehors.

Il ne resta alors que nous deux.

- Toi aussi fuckin t-il.

- A une condition, tu peux me faire un agrandissement de la photo? Je veux l'accrocher dans ma chambre.

- Si tu veux.

Puis il sortit alors et je réccuperai mes boissons que j'avais préparé.


End file.
